


By The Poolside

by historiCthrenody (Cookieluv246)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, Pool Sex, Rimming, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieluv246/pseuds/historiCthrenody
Summary: John gets caught swimming in a public pool.





	By The Poolside

The water sifts through your hair, like wind on a breezy day. The chill of the night nips at your chin, as you take a deep breath, before going under. Nose brimming with bubbles, as you back stroke through the deep end. The lights guiding you to the side, as you bring your head out and take a gasp of new fresh air.

It was late when you decided to high tail it, father fast asleep as you tip-toed out the house on one of your nightly escapades. It was boring, here in the suburbs. You had few things more relaxing in your life, besides cloud watching and swimming.

The moon was gorgeous tonight, you hum thoughtfully to yourself. Bright like one of the streetlights during this time, but paler than you get during the cold season. You take another dip underwater, tasting chlorine in your mouth, that you'd much prefer with salt if you could. But beaches are hard to come by here, so the pool just has to subside you for now.

You watch as dark clouds peak past the moon, before your head tilts to the sound of chains and metal. Shit, you dive underwater, hoping to blend in before noticing a loud thumping sound above you. Clunk, clunk, clunk, as it gets closer. You've yet to master opening your eyes underwater, but you doubt it'd take an idiot to figure out that someone else is here.

Your breath starts to give, and you slink up towards the shallow end, before you see a light downcast on you.

"Who's there?"

"Nobody!" You pray, you hope, you sing.

He huffs, grunting as he feels down for his pants for something. Shit, this is probably security, you straighten up.

"Hey, no need to do that buddy!"

"And, why not?"

"Because, uh..." You stutter, bobbing in the water uselessly, as you throw your hands up. "I was just getting out, see? No hard feelings?" You punctuate your point, by solemnly getting out the water with as much fervor as you could manage. 

He just stares at you blankly. Eyes, filled with judgement, that on your better days would make you sulk. You offer him a sheepish grin, and he sighs.

"...So, are you going to arrest me?"

"I should." He snorts, give you another lookover, before folding his arms. "Now go on, get." He lurches his head back for emphasis, and you silently move to grab your stuff, grumbling all the while.

"Since when did they have security guards around here..." You mumble to no one in particular as you dry off your hair.

"Since assholes like you decided to start skinny dipping at twelve am at night."

"It's technically morning." You point out, zipping up your little duffle bag, which earns you an eye roll.

"Get out of here, before I change my mind."

"You're no fun, dude." You huff, getting to your feet as you begin to walk past him, before taking another sorrowful look at the pool. "It's a nice night out here."

"Yeah." He starts lighting a cigarette, which makes you have to scrunch up your face. An idea of pushing him in the pool and running off hits you like a train, and you snicker to yourself at the absurdity of the prank. But he's seen your face, and you could seriously get in a lot of trouble.

You resolve yourself to try again some other night, and make a break for the exit.

 

***

 

You're patrolling the area, running through the usual protocol, as leaves crunch beneath your boots. It's eleven, your shift doesn't end for another two hours, and you could go for a piece of beef jerky right now. You wonder to yourself if it's even worth doing these nightly runs, when your light shines on a set of black familiar hair.  
It's that boy from last week.

Dumb kid doesn't learn.

"Get out the damn pool." You call out, not in the mood for any actual confrontation. It's supposed to be easy here, but you keep finding this scrabbler ruining your nightly walks. You thought the warning last time would have shook him, but he's clearly a stubborn loft.

" _Ugh_ , you again."

"I could say the same for you."

You sense an even tone of snarkiness from this twenty year old something kid. Biting his lip between his front teeth, as he scrunches a face at you. It'd be endearing under different circumstances, but right now you know you should be checking in with the ranger back at the site.

"Come inside." 

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah! Come on dude, it will be fun!" He playfully splashes water at you, and you shift back, eyeing the water like it did you a personal disservice. This guy must be out of his mind, or have an incredible shotty scope of what's considered appropriate.

"You're crazy."

"Crazy fun!" He dips inside the water, circling it for a moment, before coming up for air and leaning his arms on the side. A smirk on his face, as he quirks a brow at you. "What are you, scared?"

You hold your breath, glaring him down as you piece together what you oughta do. You check your pants to see if you still have handcuffs ready, because this is all getting out of hand, and this kid deserves to go down town.

You chuck your pants off.

 

***

 

"What do you mean you don't know how to swim?"

"I never learnt properly." He says, while holding onto the railing like it's a lifeboat in the ocean. You're stuck in the shallow end with him, as he sits on the steps. You want to make a joke about some big burly man being afraid of the water, but your too focused on the way his bicep squeezes down whenever he waves you off, about you being a damn uppity fuck.

You laugh, bringing your hands to his own, as you pull him a little out his comfort zone.

"Let me teach you then, it's easy. All you need is a little practice!"

"I could get in so much shit for this."

"Should have thought of that, before you went skinny dipping in the water at twelve am." You stick out your tongue, and he snorts.

"Actually, it's still eleven."

"Dick." You chuckle, as you bring him to the edge of the pool, and start adjusting his waist.

"Do you know how to doggy paddle?" You put your hands out in jest, panting a little, as he slings water in your face.

"Everyone knows how to do that."

"Well that's a start! Just grab the edge like this, and start kicking."

"Yes sir." He says, which sounds funny on his tongue, what with his age. You smile, feeling a renewed sense of purpose, as you wistfully count future days spent like this--at least you hope. It's always good to have a cop on your side after all, though you might miss your calm evening swims to a degree.

"Good! Ok, now stop. Watch, this is a backstroke." You demonstrate, relaxing on your back as you take some motions behind you. "It's really simple."

"You ever wanted to be a national swimmer?"

You pause, thinking it over some, before you sit upright. You shrug, "Sometimes."

"You'd be good at it. You have the look."

You chuckle, twirling around in the water absently. "You think so?"

"Yeah, got a cute face. Nice abs." He stops himself after a minute, jaw drawing shut as yours slacks open. A tint of color rushing to your cheeks, that you immediately laugh off.

"Dude, were you checking me out?"

"Nah."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Dude." You splash more water on him, and he splashes some at you back.

"Just making an observation."

You duck underneath the water, face heating up the cold, as you sift by his side, shaking your hair wildly in his face and laughing.

He makes a chuckle at your mannerisms, and you grin, the excess nerves slinking out of your system as you glance between his face, towards the sky. You wonder if it's normal to feel this comfortable after just meeting someone. Probably not, but it wouldn't be the most abnormal thing about you.

 

***

 

"Do you have any kids?" He asks, arms folded in his arms as his eyelashes blink thoughtfully at you. Pink lips pursed in a question, you notice a freckle on his wrist, but decide not to linger on it.

"Just a brother. About your age." You shift uncomfortably, the gyrations of the water not doing much to soothe your anxiety. "He's off abroad with his cousin. Somewhere in Italy."

"Italy?!"

"Yeah."

"Geeze, I'm jealous. Bet he's having fun." He rolls his head to the side, not glancing at you, as he gets a somber look in his face. His temperment matching the subtle shifts that surround you, as it rocks to and fro, wind chiming in complacence. "Better than anything here in boring old Washington."

"It's s'not so bad here. Quiet."

"Yeah, too quiet." He mumbles, as his blue eyes plead a life of adventure and change. Something more fruitful, something of which isn't so unheard of. A boy this young shouldn't have such old eyes, but for some reason you're drawn to it, like you're drawn to him as a moth is to a flame.

"You look just like he did before he left."

"Hm?" He turns around, the light catching his face in a way that makes your heart stutter. 

"That same sad look you got. That's how I knew it was time for him to go." You crave another cigarrete in times like these. You think it's about getting late. Your shift may be ending soon. 

He faces you, arms falling back into the water with a loud plop, as he looks contemplative about something. You wonder briefly if you have a fly on your face, as he wordlessly draws towards you. You to him, as you feel nothing but pinpricks in your toes all the way towards your knuckles.

 

***

 

He tastes like chlorine, that's the first thing you notice. Chlorine, and spice. His stubble brushes against your nose, scraping your bare one with chagrin. Spice, with something unique all it's own, you kiss him once, twice, tongue lapping circles around him, like you in your dreams in a stadium.

Warmth builds between your legs, bringing your chest to tamper the fire, though nothing is put out anymore than your husky breaths and your running spit. He bites down on your lip, and you hope it bruises so you remember it tomorrow, as you draw as close as you can, eyes flitting shut as you're enraptured in a kiss you doubt you should be having.

  
***

 

"What's your name?" He asks, belatedly. Ass perked in the air, bulge ripe for the picking, as you curve your gaze to the side of his cheeks. Mapping him, memorizing him. 

You lick your lips, "Dirk. And yours?"

"John." He breathes out at your scrutiny, hiding cutely behind his arms, as you bring a hand down his spine.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

 

***

 

You moan, brows fidgeting, as you rock back on your heals. Scarlet in the evergrowing dusk, biting your tongue as the man behind you gives a chastizing noise.

"You ought to be more quiet."

"Sorry."

He runs his hands down your balls. Lips kissing you where no one else has dared, save for your imagination on a frisky night. Your knees give, as you shyly buckle onto the steps, swallowing anymore of your nerves as you shake when he spreads you a part.

"Is this your first time?"

"No."

"With a guy?"

"Shut up."

He kisses your ass, and you close your eyes, shuddery breath seizing you.

 

***

 

"I should have brought lube." You chastise yourself. Your tongue making sweeps at his rectum, as he goes pliant underneath you.

"Whatever! It's good enough!" You can tell his arms are growing tired from this position. You wonder if he's about ready to unwind, you yourself could blow at any minute, even though it would have been nice to get inside him first, since he has such a cute ass.

"Wouldn't want to see your hole in the morning."

" _Gross!_ "

You kiss his taint for good measure, before bringing a hand to jerk him off. He swears, as he grips harder at the surface. His head faltering between the water and the air, as he pants dully. You wonder if he's going to choke before the night's up, and the thought alone makes you have to palm yourself.

 

***

 

The clouds move serenely in the fair night sky. You can barely make out the moon now, as one of your brightest light sources gets covered for a short period of time. Your eyes close, as you breathe heavily by the side of the pool. Your partner, in tow, cleaning off along the edge of it.

"Do you think someone will notice?"

"What, that there's jizz in the pool? People piss in it all the time."

"Yeah, but it's jizz."

"Not my problem." 

"You're the worst security guard ever." You snort, rolling on your side as oxygen tries to relocate inside your lungs.

You hear clicking, as your eyes fail to follow the noise, and you feel the clothes beside you grabbed away in a flurry, jacket going next as you take a peak upward and meet the now civil looking man you recall from earlier.

"Going?"

"Yeah, you should too."

You adjust yourself, rolling to your stomach, as you glance between him and the gates, as he goes to make his leave.

"So you're not going to arrest me?"

He stops, and snorts to himself.

"Nah." He waves off, a smile taking hold of him, as he clicks open the gate. 

"But I should."

**Author's Note:**

> I just had an itching to do something ,,, sorry if this is la me  
> bluh, does this even COUNT as a vignette??? guh, omg do i try


End file.
